Hall of Honored Dead
The Hall of Honored Dead is a large room in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, located in the Temple Grounds. Description This room features giant statues of Luminoth sentinels and is now home to an endless amount of Sandbats which respawn indefinitely. This room also appears to be situated directly under the Great Temple, as Samus can view the temple directly from above. Samus obtains the Seeker Launcher here by solving a puzzle requiring the use of Spinners. Samus must spin several rings that are in place around a column of glass containing the Launcher. To complete the puzzle, Samus must align each ring with the rays of the sun to make all of them glow. Eventually, Samus completes the puzzle and multiple rays of light shatter the glass. There is also a Portal to Dark Aether which is inaccessible throughout the game, but is utilized in Samus's escape during the ending. Scanning it states that it is functional, but use is impossible due to safety issues. This is because of the Phazon covering the Portal in Sky Temple Gateway. Implementing advanced jumping techniques and/or making use of a glitch will enable Samus to reach this portal in the light world, but it does not function.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qb8FylPwYpk Samus eventually uses this portal via its Dark World equivalent to escape the impending collapse of Dark Aether. Several Ing attempted to pursue her through there, but were caught between dimensions before the portal detonated. Connecting rooms *Path of Honor (via Multi-Lock Blast Shield or one way Morph Ball tunnel) *Sky Temple Gateway (via Dark Portal. One-way exit at the end of the game.) Inhabitants ;∞ Sandbats :"Morphology: Sandbats :Small airborne predator pack. :Contact with targets can cause minor damage. Targets travel in flying swarms." Items ;Seeker Launcher : Samus must destroy the glass casing that surrounds the item by using the nearby Spinners to solve a ring puzzle. Scans ;Spinner :"Device: Spinner :Boost-powered control system. :Use the Boost Ball ability of the Morph Ball when inside a spinner to activate the device it powers." ;Spinner (offline) :"Spinner unit offline. :Unable to restore function to this unit." ;Statue (above purple Spinner) :"Structural analysis complete. :This is a statue of X-Qar, the first Sentinel of Aether. It was X-Qar who discovered the world of Aether, and led her people to settle on its wonderous surface." ;Statue (above blue Spinner) :"Structural analysis complete. :This is a statue of Q-Cis, the second Sentinel of Aether. Q-Cis was the first sentinel born on Aether, and protected the planet for 3 centicycles." ;Statue (above red Spinner) :"Structural analysis complete. :This is a statue of V-Mos, the third Sentinel of Aether. She died giving birth to her son U-Mos, who, in time, became the fifth Sentinel of Aether." ;Statue (above yellow Spinner) :"Structural analysis complete. :This is a statue of J-Gnk, the fourth Sentinel of Aether. J-Gnk was Sentinel when the Ing brought war to Aether. He died in battle while defending the Great Temple." ;Luminoth body 1 :"Bioscan complete. :Target has been dead for 1.5 decacycles. :Subject was an elderly Luminoth. Approximate age is 4.2 centicycles. Advanced age did not keep him from defending this site or engaging in combat, however." ;Luminoth body 2 :"Bioscan complete. :Luminoth subject has been dead for 1.5 decacycles. :Scan indicates that this Luminoth was very young at time of death, not quite to adulthood. That a child would be pressed into combat duty suggests how desperate the Luminoth were at the war's end." ;Portal generation system (unstable) :"System analysis complete. :Portal is online, but unstable. :Security system active. Portal use is currently impossible due to safety measures in place on the system." ;Central containment chamber :"Structural analysis complete. :Object is part of a containment system. It is secured by a series of rotating locks around it, which are in turn controlled by a group of Spinners." ;Beam emitters :"Structural analysis complete. :Structure is part of a security system. Powerful beam emitters are tuned to the frequency needed to shatter the central containment chamber." ;Seeker Missile :"Seeker Launcher" Trivia *If the room is somehow reloaded after the puzzle has been solved, but the Seeker Missile was not obtained, the entire puzzle resets itself. Category:Rooms Category:Temple Grounds Category:Dark Portals